Except for Them It Wasn't
by intimatedesires
Summary: Individually it would have seemed odd and out of place, until Spock pressed his fingers to Jim's meld points and joined them, it should have been enough to terrify them both. The joining of their minds as well as their bodies. Except for both Jim and Spock...it simply wasn't.


If one didn't know better, the looks on the faces of the two men currently walking down the corridor were their usual, everyday faces. Except...to those who knew them best...it wasn't.

The blond was flushed, pupils dilated to the point that the blue was almost nonexistent. The grin curving the pink lips was crooked and teasing, his hair, usually wild seemed more mussed than normal, and his walk was with a different grace than normal. He moved next to the other with an air of familiarity that seems almost out of character. Except for them and to their friends...it wasn't.

The raven headed one walked next to the blond, taller, more poised than the other but no less flushed. The pupils of the chocolate brown eyes completely blown. His pale skin, flushed a rich jade, and his hair. The usually perfect bowl cut was slightly mussed, with a few strands falling over his forehead as he bent slightly towards the shorter man. A ghost of a smile curving his pink lips. Something that should seem out of character for him as well. Except for them and to their friends...it wasn't.

For those who didn't know the pair, it would simply seem as if they were returning from an away mission and getting ready for debriefing but to their friends...they knew what it was. The way the two walked beside each other, the closeness the pair shared. They didn't think anyone else would notice the changes going on between them. The changes they seemed determined to ignore but acknowledged in some hidden way.

Strong, pale fingers tangled with shorter, blunter tan ones. A subtle movement most would miss if not paying close attention to them. They would miss the shiver that chased itself across the shoulders of the other man as he leaned closer to the blond. The flushed skin seeming to glow with pleasure. He whispered something softly to the other and was pleased to see the way his breathing changed slightly. The way his fingers seemed to tighten with his own.

"Bones, we'll meet you in about an hour for debriefing." His eyes never left the tall man next to him. Not missing the way he watched him. The breaths that seemed normal but were faster than usual. Turning to meet the warm sable eyes of his friend he gave him a crooked grin. "Don't frown Bones, I know what I'm doing." He gave him a pat on the back and followed the other man down the hallway and around the corner.

"I sure as hell hope so Jim." McCoy gave a shake of his head and turned in the opposite direction towards his own quarters. Knowing he may need to have a couple of hypos ready, just in case.

The first sound once they entered their quarters was a soft growl from the taller of the two. His patience had run out, he wanted the man in front of him to the point that it bordered on obsessive. Reaching for the tan body in front of him, he couldn't help the momentary flash of uncertainty. He knew he was capable of hurting the blond, had on a number of occasions, to horrified confusion and the intense pleasure of his partner. "Jim...I do not wish to...to harm you tonight." He took a deep breath trying to calm the animal demanding to be released.

"You worry to much Ashayam. You would never harm me beyond my limit to endure. Isn't that what your parents explained to us?" Jim Kirk was known for a number of things and fidelity was quickly becoming one of them. His Vulcan bondmate was everything that he'd ever wanted in a partner and more. The fact that he was a male didn't change things either. "Spock, we've been through this already, right now I just...I _need_ you to fuck me. We...we almost didn't make it out this time and I just..._please_." He whispered softly, "I know you won't hurt me." He sent the images from last night across their bond, knowing Spock would give him what he asked for. He moved his fingers against the others, knowing full well what it was doing to him. The way he moved closer, how his breathing quickened, and his head tilted lower...lips parted on each exhalation of breath. Jim was asking his partner to let go, to give him the same that he demanded from Jim. To most it would seem like a battle of wills, to see who could dominate who. Except for them...it wasn't.

It was more of a way to release the fear, the desperation the other felt when their mate was in danger. It was the ability to trust the other no matter the situation.

"I love you, Ashayam..."

It broke Spock...Always did from the first time Jim said the words to him. He tried to control it...the hunger he felt for his human mate. His fear of hurting him always serving as a reminder of how much stronger he was. The words were what Jim used when he wanted Spock to let go and he did. He never denied him anything he asked of him. Pressing his entire length against the tan body in front of him, he groaned. "Forgive me, Ashayam, if..." He felt the body beneath his press closer, the hips rolling slowly against him. He could feel his control slipping as the blond man slid strong arms around his waist. Strong, calloused hands slid under his shirt, brushing over his skin in light, teasing touches causing small shivers in their wake. Moaning, Spock leaned forward and kissed him. Tasted the reassurance and love that the other held for him. It had once been foreign to him...this blinding passion and intense need that he held for his Captain, best friend, and now bondmate. The intense need to always be near him, to have him in sight no matter what was going on around them. The desperation and fear he had felt when he couldn't find him after the ground had opened up beneath their feet. It should have still been foreign to him. Except with Jim...it wasn't.

Jim gasped in to the mouth pressed hotly against his. Sliding his nails down the pale back, he groaned in pleasure as he felt the hands on his hips tighten. He couldn't get enough of the other man, the heated body pressed against his never failed to turn his brain to mush. From the first time he touched Jim, he was lost. The grip on his hips turned demanding as he transmitted his need to the other through his touch. Moving his hands to the waist band of the black pants Spock wore, he popped the button and slid the zipper down. His back arched off the wall as he felt himself being lifted and carried to the bed. He didn't care about any bruises or niceties right then. He didn't care about going slow or gentle. He had almost lost his bondmate. Felt the fear and desperation that had flowed back and forth across their bond. Thought he'd never see him again when the ground had split under him, shaking and shivering as it opened beneath him. "Fuck, Spock...just...you have to...please, hurry." He gasped as he felt the heated body pressed against his, grinding and thrusting with enough pressure to reassure both that they were alive and together.

Clothing was removed, ripped in some cases and left on in others but moved out of the way, no longer a barrier between the two bodies. Finally pressed skin against skin, both groaned. The bond lighting up with their passion. Jim giving as much of himself as he could. Spock returning the feelings as only Jim could make him do. For Jim, it should have been enough to make him run for the hills. The love for this one man, his friends, and his crew. He had never really wanted to be tied down, had never expected to be, by Vulcan standards, married. It should have been more than enough for Jim to make a run in the opposite direction when he realized that he wanted Spock with a level of desperation that bordered on self destructive. Always putting himself in dangerous situations, just to gain the others attention. It should have made Jim give up when it seemed that his feelings weren't going to be returned. Until Spock told him they were. It should have made Jim want to turn and go back to his old ways and pretend that he didn't care. Except with Spock...he couldn't.

They moved as one, bodies in motion as the world faded from around them. The cocoon they wrapped themselves in was warmed by their passion, heated with their love for each other. The voices, soft yet demanding, wanting more from each other. It should have been an odd combination for them, the way they meshed so well together. The harmony and peace that usually reigned until one was in harms way or when they didn't agree on something.

Individually it would have seemed odd and out of place, until Spock pressed his fingers to Jim's meld points and joined them, it should have been enough to terrify them both. The joining of their minds as well as their bodies. Except for both Jim and Spock...it simply wasn't.


End file.
